


Transformed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo has just returned from Dorin in adult form.





	Transformed

Tyvokka gave his padawan's shoulder a squeeze that was meant to be reassuring, and parted ways from the young Kel Dor. Plo ambled toward the meditation chamber that was often used by them, and was not disappointed to find two of them in there. Micah looked up first from the strategy game he was playing with Tahl, and shrewdly weighed Plo's appearance. The distraction actually drew the fiercely competitive Noorian's attention up and she too looked Plo over.

"Did you have to go and leave me the only girl in our group, Plo?" she complained at him. "The least you could have done was choose the middle gender!"

"Are you disowning Vokara?" Micah teased her, getting a 'harumph'. The pair of Twi'lek padawans in their age group were both sticklers for decorum and prickly at best as friends to the unruly bunch surrounding Micah Giiett.

"I am sorry, my dear Tahl, but my meditations and biology were in agreement that it was time to choose the masculine gender of my people," Plo said, relaxing immensely at her having teased him so quickly. He knew it was ridiculous to have worried; these two and two others had been his support since he could remember, with youngling bonds fully held well into their adolescence. All four of his friends had known there were three distinct genders that puberty could push Plo to, and now that he had settled past the transformation, everything would be fine.

"Did you have sex?" Micah asked in a completely bland tone, making Tahl giggle fiercely, and Plo's tusks, immature as they were, flex in amusement.

"Did who have sex?" Qui-Gon asked, as he and Ky Narec entered behind Plo.

"If there's sex, I want to hear all about it," Ky said quickly, before he really looked at Plo. "Wow. You weren't kidding about the color settling firmly. And ha! We have another boy on the team!"

"Like you didn't already outnumber me drastically!" Tahl snapped back.

"It takes all of us to make up for you!" Ky retorted.

Plo had to laugh at that, his tusks shaking a little before he settled on the arm of Micah's chair. "The answer is no, I did not. There will be other trips to Dorin to explore that, I am certain. For now, I am growing accustomed to the changes."

"I'm certain Micah will help you with that," Qui-Gon said so blandly that it took a moment, before Tahl nearly fell out of her chair, laughing so hard.

Micah just beamed innocently, and leaned a little closer to his best friend, pleased when Plo ran talons over his dark hair.

"We shall have to see," Plo answered that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been toying with alien biology a bit, and decided the Kel Dor don't take their final gender until after puberty. Some remain gender neutral, some go male, some go female. It's a combination of a lot of factors, with some choice in it. And there are probably shades between the three full forms.


End file.
